far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
SYSTEMIC VISUAL L.P.C.
Systemic Visual is a high-art-fashion house and sector-wide clothing producer and distributor based on the planet Orpheus, home of House Lyra. While technically a private company, Systemic Visual is highly influenced by House Lyra and Lyran fashion trends in its designs and output. Over the years, the unusual demands of nobles have led to the creation of a number of un-orthodox branches, including the Kamidere Fashionistas and Hypermodels, detailed below. Systemic Visual is operated primarily out of Djebashi, and to a lesser extent Eurydice, with stores and offices spread throughout the sector. The corporation is run by a board of directors and the Supervising Fashion Officer, Apex Mode Meret Lyra Valentine Kitiara, who has run the company since 3186. Primary Divisions Absolute You Absolute You is the branding name of Systemic Visual’s high-art-fashion division, which focuses on artistic vision, avant-garde expression, and dismantling the boundaries of what is “fashion.” Cutting edge technology, psionics, and alien pelts have all been incorporated into Absolute You products at various points. Only very wealthy nobles with an unbreakable desire to look and feel unique purchase the exceptionally expensive products of Absolute You. Lyrica The mainstay of Systemic Visual, Lyrica represents Lyran fashion trends brought to the rest of Acheron Rho at a more competitive price point than Absolute You. While the styles are still artistic and the designs lavish enough for a noble, Lyrica products are specifically designed for mass appeal and mass dissemination. Masquerade A product line especially beloved by House Lyra, Masquerade focuses largely on fashionable masks of all kinds, ranging from rebreathers and pressure masks to pieces for a formal soiree. The Masquerade line also deals in cybernetic fashion, including eye modifications, embedded accents, and bodily additions such as robotic tails and ears. Sculpture Sculpture is Systemic Visual’s line of beauty products, including makeup, medical treatments, bodily alterations, and numerous other products. Sculpteur also provides “compliment,” products for Lyrans who use Kohl makeup to accent but not detract from Kohl. Sculpteur is especially popular on worlds other than Orpheus to improve personal beauty and appearance. Kamidere Fashionistas "There is no failure, only fashion. For fashion, I am judged. By judgement, I am exalted. Through exaltation, I gain influence. Through influence, I am empowered." ~The Code of the Fashionista Colloquially know as Lyran Fashion Police. Created initially as a consulting service for nobles with a distinct lack of fashion sense, the Kamidere Fashionistas (colloquially referred to as the Lyran Fashion Police) have since evolved into a much broader and more active capacity. While still contractible for personal fashion advisement, Fashionistas also function as living advertisements for their fashion house’s styles, collectors of data to hypothesize future trends, and “walking opinions,” publicly pointing out and potentially shaming bad fashion choices. All these facets together have led to the coining of the colloquial term “Lyran Fashion Police,” or just “Fashion Police,” as other fashion houses in the sector besides Systemic Visual have also started employing their own brands of Fashionistas. It is noteworthy that Fashionistas have no true legal power, but their influence has come to rest in the respect given them for their unmatched knowledge of fashion and the disappointment of other nobles in those who are targeted by the Fashionistas for “crimes against style.” Hypermodels Following the wild success of the Fashionistas, Systemic Visual put heavy investments into improving their model program. Having Lyran origins, Systemic Visual decided to capitalize on their home world’s renown for the attractiveness of its populace. Hypermodels are more art than they are people. They are rigorously trained and meticulously beautified with makeup, medications, and cybernetic products to maximize the draw of the products they represent. Hypermodels are not meant to be personally loved like Lyran Hekate, but rather to be the perfect salespeople and living examples of what Systemic Visual’s products are capable of. Similar programs have also been implemented by other fashion houses in the Sector, though who’s program was first remains a subject of heated debate in the fashion world. Systemic Visual also lends and exports their Hypermodels to other companies, knowing that doing so will only boost both companies’ images. Category:House Lyra Category:House Lyra Products